


Un racconto di Tengri

by Kyrgwayne (Noruard)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Death and the Maiden, F/M, Gengis Khan, Italiano | Italian, Jinn, Mongolia, Shinigami, a bit of Japan, fairy tale, mask trope, oriental setting, sort of a Ronin, wolf god
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noruard/pseuds/Kyrgwayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ci sono molte storie, sull'astuzia del Grande Imperatore Hiro Go Bhaiku, signore delle sette tribù dell'Altopiano, che la sua gente chiama Sonoke della Tempesta.<br/>Ma ancora di più sono leggende che si raccontano sul suo servitore, Rezo delle Terre di Ren, che i seguaci dell'Imperatore chiamavano Lupo Oceano, perché non era figlio della steppa ma veniva dal meridione, e da una piccola isola di là dal mare.<br/>Ma i guerrieri lo chiamavano Lupo Bianco, perché portava la morte con sé e indossava una maschera che lo rassomigliava all'animale sacro alle genti del Tengen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bianco

**Author's Note:**

> Fonti: con grandissima libertà storica, geografica e antropologica:  
> Il totem del lupo  
> Meridiano di sangue  
> La Vergine e la Morte  
> Tengen: il cielo  
> Tengri: dio lupo, padre del cielo.

Ci sono molte storie, sull'astuzia del Grande Imperatore Hiro Go Bhaiku, signore delle sette tribù dell'Altopiano, che la sua gente chiama Sonoke della Tempesta.  
Ma ancora di più sono le leggende che si raccontano sul suo servitore, Rezo delle Terre di Ren, che i seguaci dell'Imperatore chiamavano Lupo Oceano, perché non era figlio della steppa ma veniva dal meridione, e da una piccola isola di là dal mare.  
Ma i guerrieri lo chiamavano Lupo Bianco, perché portava la morte con sé e indossava una maschera che lo rassomigliava all'animale sacro alle genti del Tengen.

Ora, Rezo venne alla corte di Hiro Go Bhaiku che era giovanissimo: nessuno lo aveva mai visto in volto, nemmeno l'Imperatore. E' un mistero come Hiro non si offese del rifiuto ottenuto, quando chiese a Rezo di mostrare il suo viso.  
Si dice che Rezo rispondesse "E' sotto i vostri occhi".  
Rezo offrì i suoi uffici all'Imperatore, che dovette esserne compiaciuto, perché non chiese mi più al suo ospite che cosa nascondesse sotto la maschera.  
Poi, trascorse lunghi mesi alla corte, servendo Sonoke come assassino, e stupendo tutti per la sua maestria nell'uso dell'elegante arco lungo.  
Hiro Go Bahaiku lo teneva alla sua sinistra: quando inclinava il capo e mormorava qualcosa nella sottile linea che divideva la maschera dalle bande del copricapo di Ren, ogni uomo alla tavola dell'Imperatore tremava e attendeva il passare dei giorni successivi con il cuore in gola, e si asserragliava in casa e qui faceva chiudere le sue mogli e i suoi figli ed i servitori.  
Ma nessuna porta, né muro, né altra barriera sembrava poter contenere la furia di Ren: gli uomini delle terre arate cadevano come giunchi sotto una falce, e i signori circostanti imparavano a temere il grande Hiro che banchettava fra le capre e d i bisonti e mandava il suo sicario a uccidere i nobili contadini.  
Poi, Hiro conobbe i tradimenti dei suoi seguaci, uomini delle steppe, figli del Tengen: loro non li farò assassinare come i conigli, disse Sonoke. Va' da loro, Ren, e duella con loro e vinci in mio nome.  
E Rezo provò che la sua spada era mortale come il suo arco: tornò a corte coperto di sangue, e tutte le donne lo volevano lavare, e gli uomini lo invitavano nella loro yurta e inviavano regali, e Sonoke gli prometteva fortune e schiave e tesori, ma Rezo rifiutò le donne, rifiutò il cibo e dormì dove aveva dormito per mesi, in una piccola tenda cosparsa di grasso, ai margini dell'accampamento imperiale. Dicevano che pregava e meditava, ed era un uomo devoto, ma non sapevano a quale dio.  
\- Credi nel Teggen? chiese Senoke. E' dal dio lupo, Tengri, che prendi le tue forze?  
\- Al fuoco tu chiedi dove prende il calore? E chiedi al fulmine quale bestia della terra adora per correre lesto?, rispose.  
\- Non vuoi oro, né armenti; ti ho offerto mia moglie, le mie figlie, e le donne dei miei uomini più fidati, e non le hai volute. Eppure erano tutte belle e fertili e nel fiore degli anni. Quando siedi alla mia tavola non ti vedo né bere né mangiare. Che cosa sei, Rezo dei figli di Ren? E che cosa cerchi e chiedi a quest'uomo?  
-Io cerco vendetta, dicono che rispose.  
\- E quando avrò la vendetta che il Teggen mi concede, andrò sotto un cielo con un altro nome, e prenderò da lui altra Vendetta; e così da un altro Imperatore, finché non avrò composta la mia di tutte le vendette che un uomo può riscuotere, in ogni angolo della terra.  
Così passarono gli anni: Sonoke estese l'Impero delle sette tribù dalla tundra del Nord alle dolci valli dell'occidente e del mezzogiorno, e portò le sue schiere di arcieri e i suoi fanti dalle sciabole uncinate fino alle terre del deserto roccioso, che si stende al di qua del piccolo mare.  
Vedrò sorgere il sole dalle sponde del Libano, disse, e campeggerò i miei compagni sotto le colonne degli ingegnosi figli di Cesare. Poi passerò il mare e rovescerò l'urdal sui giardini dove fiorisce l'arancio.  
E, alla testa delle sue schiere, sempre era Rezo di Ren, con il suo arco fasciato di candidi nastri e la sua spada dal taglio obliquo.  
Ma, quando arrivarono alle regioni montuose a nord est dell'Indo, la loro cavalcata si arrestò.  
La terra che incontravano era indomita e si faceva di giorno in giorno più aspra; ben presto, trovarono deserti rossi, acrocori salini, laghi di salso che rosicchiavano palmo a palmo la superficie del mondo, e acque sotterranee, cariche di minerali che le rendevano tossiche per gli uomini e per le bestie. Per quanto mandassero esploratori, il cibo scarseggiava, lo scorbuto e le piaghe li tormentavano, e una maledizione di locuste e di parassiti affamati nel nulla in cui vagavano li perseguitava, come un corteggio di mostruosi giullari che non cessavano mai di frinire e gracchiare e succhiare il loro sangue sempre più esausto.  
Rezo non beveva, Rezo non mangiava. Rezo non pativa né febbri né infezioni.  
Per un po', gli uomini lo considerarono con ammirazione, e cercarono di imitare la sua resistenza. Poi, iniziarono a guardarlo con gelosia; mentre ciondolavano sul collo smunto dei cavalli, o si accasciavano con tutta la cavalcatura lungo le doline riarse dai depositi di salso rosaceo, lo spiavano con malevolenza, con invidia.  
Morendo, lo accusavano; ben presto, tentarono di convincere Hiro Go Bhaiku che era maledetto, e che li aveva attirati con false vittorie a morire a inverni di distanza dal Tengen.  
E' un emissario di un dio straniero. E' uno spirito della morte. Non è di questo mondo: viene per guidare la tua armata nelle fauci della Morte.  
Stolti e ingrati che siete! Non c'è stato giorno che io non pregassi gli antenati, e non mi girassi tre volte a levante e tre a ponente, e mi coricassi nella terra verso il Sole e poi mi levassi e mi coricassi di nuovo verso il Gelo. Rezo li ha onorati con me, e mai ho trovato polvere sulle mie coperte al risveglio. Gli Antichi ci vegliano e ci sono amici: voi siete i nemici di voi stessi.  
Siete pigri e vi siete contaminati con i contadini e avete perso il rispetto per il cielo: questo è che vi perseguita, la vostra mollezza. Un tempo eravate uomini come Ren. Guardate questi abitanti del deserto: loro hanno cibo e acqua. Perché voi morite di sete e bevete la vostra stessa orina finché è impossibile sopportare di sedervi accanto? Dove sono gli esploratori?  
Così, dimezzati e inquieti, raggiunsero le montagne ricoperte di brulla vegetazione, e le brughiere rupestri dove sorgevano i villaggi dei caprai della regione. Razziarono e stuprarono e si lordarono di ogni sorta di sangue; Ren li comandava ma non prendeva parte alla rapina. In quel modo bestaile e sregolato, si rifocillarono, e allora iniziarono a riempirlo di lodi.  
Lo abbiamo sempre saputo, ci avrebbe guidato alla vittoria, dicevano.  
Ma le loro scorribande ubriache di terrori non durarono a lungo: la gente che dimorava in quelle lande era nomade come lo erano stati loro ai tempi in cui abitavano l'inclemenza degli altipiani, e ben presto i villaggi sparivano nella notte e la gente di Senoke trovava solo terra ricoperta di sale e carcasse di bestie e resti fumanti di quelle che, al tramonto, erano state case di fango e fieno.  
La gente di quel popolo si ritirava fra le montagne, dove aride stese di arbusti spinosi si alternavano a spaventosi grovigli boschivi entro strette gole di roccia. I cavalli si spaccavano gli zoccoli per arrampicarsi in cordata fino ai nidi della capre, e si storcevano i tendini e sfondavano i garretti; gli esploratori, fatti prigionieri, osservavano i loro vecchi compagni con orbite piene di fango, le teste tagliate conficcate su rami di sempreverde, incastrati sui picchi delle montagne.

\- Fa questo, Rezo, disse allora l'Imperatore.  
\- Questa terra non ha sovrani: solo le capre potrebbero rivendicarne la desolazione.  
Tuttavia, le genti che la abitano non mi tributano rispetto.  
Si nascondono fra le pietre come scorpioni, si annidano nelle montagne e ostacolano il mio passaggio. Cavano gli occhi ai miei figli e riempiono loro la bocca di sale e lasciano i loro crani a guardia delle loro maledette montagne.  
Voglio che tu li cerchi e li uccida uno ad uno; questa terra non sentirà la loro mancanza.  
Trova i loro capi e fa loro e ai loro figli quello che hanno fatto ai miei amici e compagni.  
\- Sono stanco delle tue vendette. Il loro sapore mi ha disgustato-  
\- Allora, Rezo, perché mi hai sempre servito e non hai mai voluto nulla in cambio, io ti accordo il perdono per la tua insolenza, e ti chiedo quest'ultimo servigio: fa quello che ti ho detto, e sarai libero. Ti regalerò i miei migliori cavalli e i miei migliori cani, e qualsiasi terra vorrai chiamare tua, se il mio esercito vi arriverà non ti sarà sottratta, e se avrai mogli e figli li onoreremo più che se fossero nostri. Ma vai ora, e fai presto.  
\- A me non importa né dei cani né dei cavalli, e non ho mogli né figli. Non nutro né odio né amore per questi uomini delle montagne, né per te e per i tuoi soldati. In breve, Hiro Go Bhaiku, non possiedo alcun interesse per la tua guerra . Fammi andare ora, e rinuncia alla tua conquista, e non ti ucciderò.  
\- Bada a come parli, Rezo dei figli di Ren! Io ho il potere di trovarti, come tu sai bene. E nonostante questo, osi sfidarmi?  
Allora, si dice che l'Imperatore Hiro Go Bhaku vide, per la prima e unica volta nella sua vita, il vero volto di Rezo.

All'alba, Lupo Bianco cavalcava alla volta delle montagne con un falco sulla spalla e un levriero al suo fianco.  
Lo sparso esercito di Hiro Go Bhaiku, invece, in rotta e come impazzito, iniziò a muovere verso oriente, riversandosi lungo le proprie stesse tracce, come rigagnoli di formiche cannibali.


	2. Grigio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si racconta che, mentre le armate del Tengen volgevano a settentrione, da dove erano venute, Rezo conducesse il suo cavallo per miglia e miglia lungo le distese desertiche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenji Kawai Concert - 'Seven Swords' / 'Battle of Wits'   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YQmTWCT3Jm8&ebc=ANyPxKojbvHMkKGIXXUB7kdreMRHP2HNrIyDjRDm1oP74eEZaXe9RDc-jy_3HO79eiAj9IT1PtEt8RH_jRhfC5x7d53OeKuOTw  
> Più che a questo capitolo, è adatta all'intera storia.

 

Si racconta che, mentre le armate del Tengen volgevano a settentrione, da dove erano venute, Rezo conducesse il suo cavallo per miglia e miglia lungo le distese desertiche.  
Passavano i giorni: il cavallo divenne smunto, e gli occhi erano enormi e luccicavano nelle orbite incavate, come se avessero visto troppa strada e ne stessero ormai per scoppiare.  
Il levriero correva per intere giornate davanti a loro, e il falco volò a più riprese sulle loro teste e scomparve nella caligine, un missile tremolante sul filo del mondo.  
Tornava con  piccoli rettili, e topi, e lepri, e li divorava appollaiato sul cranio del cavallo.  
Rezo gli mormorava parole in una lingua sconosciuta ad ogni uomo di quella terra, e delle terre delle steppe da cui aveva avuto inizio la sua sanguinaria avventura.  
Dicono che il falco avesse il becco nero e che, nei suoi voli, visitasse il cuore delle montagne; dicono che sapesse dove si nascondevano le tribù che avevano abbandonato le pianure.  
Polvere, vento, sole e tempeste di sale si abbattevano sopra di loro, ma l'uomo e le bestie procedevano, senza desistere dal cammino.  
   
Una notte, dopo lungo peregrinare, arrivarono ai piedi dei monti.  
Videro erte pietraie e ammassi  detritici, e pruneti ed arbusteti fitti di rovi, che si inerpicavano senza che vi si intravedesse un solo sentiero. Le cime s'impennavano sugli scoscendimenti, come sentinelle poste a guardia delle valli più interne.  
Così, iniziarono l'ascesa: Ren smontò da cavallo, e lo condusse per le briglie lungo i precipizi:  
sul fondo, poteva scorgere nell'ombra le carcasse dei cavalli mongoli, e i corpi degli esploratori di Sonoke, circondati da nugoli di mosche e dagli avvoltoi che rimestavano i resti con i loro becchi ricurvi. Lui e i morti erano i soli abitanti  di quel mondo.  
Smottando e arrancando, furono sul margine del versante quando ormai albeggiava.  
Aggrappata fra costa e costa si apriva, davanti a loro, una ripida conca, il cui cuore era occupato da un piccolo lago. Tutto intorno c' era un'angusta prateria, ricoperta da graminacee amarognole, gradite forse solo alle capre.  
Trovarono un rivo d'acqua, con un letto nero come carbone e acque dal sapore leggermente sulfureo: correva scoperto, per un tratto, e poi si perdeva nei cunicoli e nelle caverne che trivellavano la pietra delle montagne.  
Sciolse il cavallo e lo lasciò a pascolare. Mentre le bestie si abbeveravano e vagabondavano in cerca d'erba e di carne, si sedette sulla riva del torrente e rimase per molto tempo a contemplare il corso delle acque. Poi si lavò le mani e i piedi dalla polvere della strada, e si mise a pregare.  
Così, trascorse un intero giorno: il sole si inarcò sul margine della valle, e la pietra da azzurra si fece rossa e poi candida sotto il mezzogiorno che sfavillava nell'occhio del lago; le cicale frinivano e piccole, invisibili bestie correvano smuovendo i sassi e frusciando fra l'erba amara.  
Poi, il sole cadde giù dall'orlo occidentale dei monti, e un'ombra arida e fredda si riversò nella conca come acqua putrida dentro il cratere di un banchetto di morti.  
Alle cicale si unirono i grilli, e le serpi della notte facevano sibilare la prateria e la roccia schricchiolava rilasciando il calore del giorno.  
Nelle caverne si accesero minuscoli fuochi, ma solo il falco li poteva vedere, volando sulla gola del cielo: se Rezo li vide, non se ne curò affatto, e rimase a pregare nella stessa posizione che aveva assunto al mattino.  
Intanto, gli uomini del deserto spiavano la macchia nera all'imboccatura della valle.  
Naung Ullabah, il quale era fra i capi delle Cento Tribù e aveva condotto in quel riparo una parte dei suoi uomini, era tornato da un'incursione a est nelle prime ore del pomeriggio, e aveva riconosciuto subito l'uomo che sedeva immobile lungo il torrente, come un fiore mostruoso sbocciato nelle prime ore del giorno.  
Cosa dovremmo fare?, chiesero i suoi uomini. Abbiamo archi e frecce e picche, e possiamo aspettare che dorma per coglierlo di sorpresa e ucciderlo, dissero alcuni.  
Vendiamolo a Rushdan: lui ce lo pagherebbe bene, dissero altri.  
Voi non sapete quello che dite, rispose Naung. Io ho visto quell'uomo combattere: le nostre frecce e le nostre picche non servirebbero a nulla contro la sua armatura. Si è spinto da solo su queste montagne e ha doppiato i passi dove i suoi esploratori sono caduti: forse sa già che lo stiamo osservando, eppure sta lì, indifeso. O è folle, o si aspetta che lo attacchiamo. Aspettiamo di vedere cosa fa.  
Poi, inviò due o tre dei suoi migliori esploratori. Scendete verso valle e riferitemi cosa sta facendo.  
Scesero attraverso le caverne, e lungo sentieri che erano noti solo alla loro gente: era notte, e non facevano più rumore delle manguste.  
Se quella razza di cani conosce un dio, siamo certi che quell'uomo lo stia pregando, shayk, dissero, quando furono di ritorno.  
Lasciatelo in pace a pregare, allora. Mangiate e riposatevi: io resterò di guardia.  
I figli di Naung sentirono quello che il padre aveva detto.  
Padre, la gente del Nord ha ucciso le nostre sorelle; il nostro villaggio è distrutto, le tombe dei nostri vecchi del profanate, e noi stessi abbiamo dovuto dare fuoco alle nostre case e bruciare persino i telai su cui lavoravano le nostre sorelle e nostra madre. Vogliamo la nostra vendetta.  
Ora non è tempo di vendette, figli miei. Andate a dormire.  
E rimase seduto sull'orlo della caverna per tutta la notte, vegliando e pregando e pensando a tutto quello che aveva perso e che avrebbe potuto perdere; e come lui, così faceva anche Rezo delle terre di Ren, metri e metri sotto di lui, entrambi immersi nelle tenebre e nel silenzio.  
Di giorno, Naung si coricò e dette ordine di spiarlo ancora, ma di non fermarlo, se avesse deciso di andarsene, e di non attaccare né lui né il suo cavallo né il suo cane.  
I suoi uomini non capivano e i suoi figli erano scontenti, ma tuti fecero come aveva ordinato.  
Passò un altro giorno; nulla si mosse.  
Di notte, ancora una volta, Naung fece guardia al suo nemico.  
Non mangia, non dorme, non beve. Quest'uomo è un jinn, pensò, ma non disse niente ai suoi figli e alla sua gente: aveva paura di spaventarli.  
Innumerevoli volte per Naung sorse e tramontò il sole, e ogni volta che gli si chiedeva che cosa fare dello straniero, e perché stesse lì, e di che si nutrisse, rispose di lasciarlo stare, e che mangiava e beveva di notte e di giorno pregava.  
Finalmente, un mattino, si coricò dicendo che, quel giorno, l'uomo lupo avrebbe fatto la sua mossa.  
Svegliatemi appena vedete qualcosa di strano, disse. E, girandosi su un fianco, sopra il pagliericcio sul fondo della grotta, che Dio mi aiuti, pregò. Che io sia risparmiato dall'odio e sorretto dalla clemenza. Come posso giudicare un essere del mondo invisibile? Come posso negare la vendetta ai miei uomini?  
Quando la gente del deserto di accorse che Rezo aveva richiamato il falco e sembrava intenzionato ad alzarsi, si precipitarono a svegliare il loro shaykh.  
Lo voltarono, ed era freddo: Naung Ullabah della tribù di Sabraal era morto.  
E' opera dell'uomo-lupo, dissero. E' maledetto.  
Sciocchezze: è un uomo di carne come noi e voi. Corriamo giù dalla montagna, abbattiamo il suo cavallo, massacriamo il suo cane: uccidiamolo e prendiamoci la nostra vendetta. Per troppo tempo ci è stata negata, risposero i figli di Naung.

 

Il sole era alto sopra il lago: Lupo Bianco si era levato. C'era silenzio: era una giornata torrida, e le cicale avevano smesso di gracidare, e dalla terra si esalava polvere, e vapori dall'odore rugginoso.  
Rimise le redini il cavallo e attese pazientemente.  
Presto, una freccia sibilò nell'aria e colpì il fianco del cavallo, trapassando la pelle tesa sulle ossa. Il cavallo nitrì, si impennò, ma non si mosse. Altre frecce volarono scintillando come saette contro il cielo color malva, e alcune si conficcavano vibrando nel terreno, altre cadevano nell'acqua e galleggiavano come pesci morti, il piumaggio che si iscuriva rapidamente gonfiandosi fra le onde. Altre rimbalzavano contro la sua armatura, o bucavano la carne del cavallo. Rezo mormorò qualche parola all'orecchio della bestia, e quella si calmò.  
Uomini piccoli come scarabei bianchi stavano rotolando giù dalla montagan: frotte di fagotti grigiastri, coperti di polvere e circondati dal pietrisco che sollevavano scendendo senza curarsi di non esser visti. Gridavano nella loro lingua e ululavano come cani.  
Presto si fermarono a poca distanza da lui, sui margini della spianata.  
Vide che tre erano i loro capi, e indossavano una fascia grigia attorno alle braccia per distingersi dagli altri.  
Vostro padre era un uomo saggio.  
Nostro padre ci ha ordinato di lasciarti vivere; ora è morto, non può più proteggerti. Forse era troppo vecchio, e ti temeva. Ti ha osservato per molte notti: forse, se ci avesse consentito di ucciderti, ora sarebbe con noi a festeggiare sui resti del tuo cadavere.  
Eppure, vostro padre era anche onorevole.  
Che ne sai tu dell'onore, tu che ti nascondi dietro una maschera come un comune predone? Hai derubato la nostra gente hai sgozzato i nostri figli e violentato le nostre sorelle e le nostre madri e le donne che amavamo.  Dov'era il tuo onore, quando i tuoi soldati sghignazzavano e versavano vino sui cadaveri dei nostri vecchi e pisciavano sopra le nostre tombe?  
Non ho mai dato quegli ordini. Non ho rubato, né torto uno solo dei capelli sulle teste dei vostri figli, e non ho toccato una sola delle vostre donne.  
Anche in punto di morte sai solo mentire! Tu eri il loro generale: quello che hanno fatto ricade su di te.  
Io non sono mai stato generale. Non possiedo né titoli né terre, no ho una patria né denaro né padroni. L'uomo che cerchi, il generale che ha dato gli ordini di cui mi rimproveri, si chiama Hiro Go Bhaiku. Ora i suoi sono in fuga verso il deserto, ma non disturbatevi a seguirli: qualcuno vi ha già vendicato.  
Noi siamo i figli del deserto. Riscuotiamo da noi la nostra vendetta, risposero.  
Come preferite, allora, rispose.

 

All'alba, sul pelo del lago, galleggiavano lance e frecce.  
Le acque si erano fatte putride e scure, e l'erba intorno al lago era secca e ritorta.  
Le caverne si aprivano sulla valle come miriadi di orbite senza più pupille, e risuonavano del canto delle cicale.  
Gli sciacalli salirono dalle pendici del deserto ma, quando raggiunsero la bocca della valle, rimasero a guardare quella specie di livido brodo primordiale, e il fiumiciattolo che ne scorreva torbido giù per le pietraie: decisero di fare ritorno alle dune.

 

Lupo Bianco continuava a salire.

 

 


	3. Giallo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jayḥn: Amu Darya, il fiume più lungo dell'Asia centrale, che corre lungo i rilievi dell'Hindu Kush fra Afghanistan e Turkmenistan;  
> Paropamiso: nome greco per l'Hindu Kush.

Cento erano le tribù che abitavano la regione: di esse, la maggior parte era stata spazzata via dal passaggio di Sonoke, ma molte si erano rifugiate fra le montagne, sicure che la terra fosse troppo impervia per gli stranieri che non la conoscevano tanto bene quanto quelli che vi erano cresciuti.  
Alcune, invece, avevano scelto di migrare verso Nord e a oriente, dove c'era ancora sabbia e sale e deserti, e brevi pianure detritiche intermesse fra le desolazioni.  
Là, ne erano certi, i predatori venuti lungo la via della Seta non avrebbero avuto motivo di spingersi.  
Nell'inverno del 1201, si conta che dodici delle diciannove tribù rimaste fra le montagne vennero sterminate in circostanze ignote: tuttavia, i vecchi raccontano ridendo che le cause sono sconosciute ai principi e a i dotti d'oltremare, mentre i figli dei figli sanno che a travolgerle non fu altri che Rezo delle terre di Ren- Lupo Bianco.  
Presto, le fazioni iniziarono a dare la caccia a Lupo Bianco: erano sicuri di prenderlo.  
Chi conosce i monti meglio di noi?, ghignavano, affilando le lance.  
Invece, Lupo Bianco era imprendibile.  
Marciava come il vento, veloce come la pioggia sul deserto: quando si appostavano per sorprenderlo nel sonno, non dormiva mai.  
Le frecce non lo scalfivano; le salite non lo sfiancavano; il suo cavallo viaggiava con sette frecce nel fianco sinistro, magro come una carcassa e con gli occhi tondi e arrossati dai capillari spezzati; il levriero da grigio si era fatto bianco di polvere, e il falco mostrava la strada a cavallo e cavaliere, volando in cerchio sulle sommità abbagliate dei monti.  
Saliva e meditava e lasciava dietro di sé sangue e morti come in una lunga collana di corallo che girava ormai tutto intorno al granitico collo delle montagne.  
Ma non fu quasi mai lui a levare contro di loro la spada: le fazioni si contendevano il primato della sua cattura e lo inseguivano in orde furibonde, tentando di snidarlo.  
Si contendevano il primato di chi lo avrebbe catturato: per questo, i cacciatori si uccidevano fra di loro, o, convinti di averlo ormai in pugno, si precipitavano giù per i precipizi nel cuore della notte, come in preda alla follia.  
Per quest'uomo, abbiamo dimenticato com'è fatta la nostra terra, dicevano i vecchi; ma chi si opponeva a che lo si prendesse, invocando il buon senso, la pietà, o la sua natura quasi demoniaca, veniva deriso, se non ucciso o esiliato.  
L'insania sembrava rosicchiare i cervelli della gente del deserto, mentre Ren proseguiva la sua indisturbata ascesa verso le steppe nascoste fra le sommità degli acrocori, tra versante e versante.

 

Era primavera- la soffocante primavera della brughiera- quando Ren raggiunse la rive dell'Arath, un effluente del Jayḥūn che tagliava in due il grande pianoro di Kaurunuham, stretto fra spessi faraglioni di roccia, al di sopra dei quali svettavano le scintillanti guglie del Paropamiso.  
Qui lasciò andare il levriero.  
Mi hai ben servito. Corri lungo le rive e trova una nuova casa, disse.  
Poi, si fermò ad attendere lungo la riva.  
I prati sorgevano sopra di lui, gonfi come vele sul mare e risplendenti della condensa che si alzava dalle rapide verso valle.  
Pesci gialli come piccole frecce d'oro balzavano nella corrente, e oro era sparso ovunque sulle falde della terra, dove le ginestre, e senape, e piccole margherite rossastre fremevano, sotto il vento carico di polline.  
Seguì con lo sguardo il cavallo, che si allontanava, addentrandosi fra banchi di tremula avena fatua.  
Allora, per la prima volta dal tempo in cui aveva lasciato la sua terra, coperto di infamia, Rezo delle genti di Ren cadde in un sonno profondo.

 

Non c'erano che pastori, in quella regione; ma l'inverno era finito da poco, ed essi erano ancora radunati in piccoli villaggi di tende, ai piedi dei tratturi meridionali, dove si ritiravano per l'inverno, attendendo il disgelo.  
I passi più a sud erano ancora ostruiti dalla neve, che era caduta copiosa sulle montagne: fra pochi giorni, però, avrebbero radunato gli armenti e sarebbero saliti verso i pascoli lambiti dall'Arath, bivaccando di notte con i racconti di come il grandioso esercito degli uomini dagli occhi a mandorla si fosse sfaldato, simile a cenere di ossa nel vento.  
Sulla piana di Kaurunuham c'era una sola casa- una rovina di una struttura di pietra che, si raccontava, aveva ospitato grandiose dinastie di re pastori, vissuti in ere remote, al tempo del grande Guerriero Greco Alèxandros.  
In quelle macerie viveva una ragazza: il suo nome è tramandato in molte forme, e, di volta in volta, la si sentirà chiamare Rohan, e Ruhan, e Ruhani o Rohana: la chiamavano così, si racconta, perché era stata trovata sotto un albero, con una sacchetto di cortecce di sandalo accanto.  
Quel nome, infatti, in ogni sua forma, significa due cose, una delle quali è, appunto, sandalo.

 

Il caso volle che il levriero, dopo essere stato sciolto, non seguisse il fiume, ma si inoltrasse fra i le balze d'erba che salivano fino alle rovine di pietra.  
Qui sedeva Rohan, intenta a cucinare. L'odore della carne stufata attrasse l'animale, che salì i gradoni di pietra sbeccata e si intrufolò sotto la tenda di lana che la ragazza aveva appeso su quel che restava di un'antica porta.  
Rohan si stupì, vedendolo. Conosceva quasi tutti i cani dei pastori, e sapeva che si trattava di grosse bestie coperte di denso pelo che si intrecciava con l'avena e il pungitopo: non aveva mai visto un cane così magro e così snello e glabro.  
Però, vide che era macilento, e coperto di povere e fango, perché, venendo verso di lei, aveva sguazzato nella terra umida.  
Gli diede da mangiare e da bere, e cercò di ripulirlo con un panno umido.  
Il cane era contento di quelle attenzioni ma sembrava irrequieto.  
Alla fine, decise di uscire di casa: forse sei venuto con qualche pastore, mormorò.  
Come si aspettava, però, la valle era deserta: le greggi erano sempre annunciate dai cani, ma poi, a breve distanza, seguivano i campanacci, appesi al collo delle bestie più grosse, e le lente roche voci degli uomini che si chiamavano l'un l'altro lungo i prati, e i canti delle donne con i bambini sulla schiena.  
Il cane puntava verso sud, muovendo alcuni passi e poi tornando a verso di lei, come se si aspettasse di essere seguito.  
Oh, va bene, va bene, rispose la ragazza; tornò in casa, spense il fuoco e prese un bastone.  
Così, seguendo il cane fra i fasci di avena, arrivarono al fiume, dove Ren giaceva addormentato.

 

Tuttavia, quando furono abbastanza vicini alla sponda, la ragazza si accorse che non erano soli: fra i canneti, a poca distanza dal corpo dello straniero che il cane le era sembrato tanto ansioso di raggiungere, c'era una figura appostata.  
Avevano camminato controvento, e l'uomo nel giuncheto non li aveva forse sentiti, perché non sembrò distratto dal loro arrivo.  
Rohan si appiattì fra le capocchie di senape: indossava abiti tinti di giallo, e si confondeva facilmente fra la brassica.  
Il vento frusciava su di lei, e il fiume gorgogliava, scuotendo le canne con un grave sciabordio: lo straniero sdraiato sulla riva sembrava immerso nel più profondo sonno, e alla fine Rohan vide che l'uomo nascosto fra gli steli usciva allo scoperto e correva lungo la battigia, sollevando alti spruzzi argentati e ciottoli che luccicavano nel sole.  
Era poco più che un ragazzino: era coperto di grosse, logore pelli,  e aveva il viso smunto e incrostato di pelle morta, e i segni di cicatrici e geloni gli deturpavano la fronte e la sella del naso. Correva senza gridare, ma era tutta la sua persona che sembrava urlare per lui: nella sua mano, vide che qualcosa di splendente lampeggiava a ogni movimento delle braccia.  
Prima che potesse fermarlo, il cane era scattato e ora rotolava giù dalla china erbosa, ringhiando verso il ragazzo.  
Quello, per la sorpresa, quasi perse l'equilibrio e inciampò nell'acqua con un sordo tonfo di risacca.  
Iniziò a imprecare, mentre il cane si fermava a pochi passi da lui, scarno e rabbioso come un fantasma di chissà quale preistorica apocalisse.  
Per lungo tempo, si guardarono, il ragazzo e il cane, e ognuno ringhiando a suo modo- l'umano che tentava di muoversi a scatti per ingannare il cane, e il levriero che lo incalzava ogni volta e indietreggiava poi fino alla prossima mossa dell'avversario.  
"Ah, maledetto tu e il tuo padrone!" gridò il ragazzo.  
Fu allora che si girò e vide la sconosciuta.  
Sull'orlo della balza coperta di arbusti di canapa, come un astro sopra l'orizzonte, la ragazza risplendeva, avvolta in teli color del sole che si agitavano nel vento: ne rimase quasi abbagliato, e si schermò gli occhi, infiammati dal sonno e dagli stenti.  
Si appoggiava ad un bastone di legno nero, dalla cui cima pendeva un logoro sacchetto di cuoio, annodato fra i rebbi con una treccia di crini di cavallo. Gli sembrò un'apparizione divina, e ne fu più terrorizzato che dal cane che gli si parava davanti.  
\- Chi sei? E che cosa hai a che fare con questa bestia e con il suo padrone?- disse, corrucciando la fronte nel riverbero del sole sopra le acque.  
Il ragazzo la osservò, senza sapere cosa rispondere.  
Alla fine, si fece coraggio.  
\- Ho un debito d'onore con quest'uomo. Devo ucciderlo, e il suo cane me lo sta impedendo.  
\- E chi sei tu, per uccidere un innocente nel sonno, qui, nella mia valle?  
\- Nella tua valle? Sei un jinn,, non è così? sei venuta per farmi desistere dal mio santo proposito? Credi pure, quest'uomo che tu chiami innocente non lo è, affatto!  
\- Ma di che sciocchezze vai cianciando! Qui non c'è nessun jinn. Io abito questa valle, e i pastori si fidano di me e tornano da me ogni anno. Finché non risalgono da sud con le loro greggi, questo posto è come se mi appartenesse. Non vengono mai stranieri, questo posto è troppo isolato; oggi ne arriva uno, e tu me lo vuoi ammazzare sotto gli occhi.  
\- Beh. rispose il ragazzo, risentito- e a te che cosa importa? Se è uno straniero, non cambia niente che cosa gli succede. Sono settimane che lo inseguo: è la prima volta che lo sorprendo addormentato, e fra poco si sveglierà, e allora saremo entrambi morti.  
\- Io non ho niente contro di lui; non ho ragione di temerlo. E inoltre, che razza di inseguitore sei, se non sei mai riuscito a prenderlo nel sonno? Cos'è, forse ti addormentavi anche tu?- e la ragazza rise.  
\- Sciocca! Non rideresti, se sapessi chi è quell'uomo  
\- Dimmelo tu.  
\- Non hai mai sentito parlare dell'Orda Rossa e del suo generale, Lupo Bianco?  
\- No davvero. Come ti ho detto, vivo qui da sempre. Non so nulla di quello che accade nel bassopiano, né la gente di quella terra si è mai interessata di cosa accadesse qui.  
\- Devo dedurre che non mi lascerai prendere la mia vendetta?  
La ragazza sorrise ancora, e i suoi piccoli denti scintillarono nel sole, aguzzi come quelli di una piccola volpe dal pelo dorato.  
\- A me non importa quello che avete fatto e che farete, quando sarete fuori da questa valle: ma, come ti ho detto, questa è la mia casa. Non voglio assassinii sotto il mio tetto. Vattene, e nasconditi da qualche parte. Se vuoi, posso dividere con te il mio pasto, ma ti avverto che ne darò anche a lui, se ha fame. Potrete sgozzarvi più a valle: là il vostro sangue non darà fastidio a nessuno, purché vi teniate lontani dai pascoli. Se invece preferisci darti alla macchia, non gli dirò niente di te.  
Il ragazzo la scrutò.  
\- E se decidessi di ucciderti? Sei l'unica cosa che si frappone fra me e la mia vendetta.  
\- Puoi tirarmi il tuo pugnale, se vuoi. Però, ricorda: se mi manchi, a te rimangono le mani, mentre io ho ancora il mio bastone. Se mi prendi, invece, sappi che i pastori mi troveranno: i cani mi conoscono e sentiranno il tuo odore. Seguiranno le tue tracce, e i loro padroni ti verranno a cercare. Più di una volta ho salvato la vita a loro e alle loro bestie: non sei il solo che desidera vendicarsi di chi gli ha ucciso qualcuno di caro.  
Il ragazzo rimase in silenzio a considerarla. Poi, squadrò il fiume, più a sud, e il cane, che si era accucciato e lo fissava senza perdere di vista un suo movimento.  
\- Molto bene. Sei testarda, ma non voglio ucciderti- per ora. Ma bada a te: io non me ne andrò tanto facilmente. La vita di quest'uomo mi spetta di diritto. Chi è suo amico è mio nemico.  
Io ti ho avvertita: non ti lamentare, quando mi vedrai tornare con la mia gente a esigere la sua testa.  
\- Noi dell'altopiano non ragioniamo a questa maniera. Non mi stupisce che voi siate in una guerra che da noi non è mai giunta. Noi abbiamo rispetto degli ospiti e degli stranieri. Vieni pure con la tua gente, io non possiedo la vita di quest'uomo: forse sarà già partito, quando verrai.  
Il ragazzo rimase ancora un po' a fissarla. Poi si chinò a raccogliere qualcosa nell'acqua: erano dei sassolini bianchi.  
Li soppesò nel palmo della mano e poi li lanciò nell'acqua.  
\- Perché lo difendi? Lo conosci?  
\- Non l'ho mai visto in vita mia  
\- E' questo che mi fa rabbia. Tu non sai niente. Perché non te ne torni da dove sei venuta?  
\- Sei tu che non capisci. Questa è la montagna. Ogni uomo solo, qui, è un uomo morto.  
\- E tu? Tu non hai detto che sei qui, da sola?  
\- Questo non ti deve interessare. Cosa aspetti? La tua gente ti attende.

 

\- Già...-mormorò il ragazzo. Con un sospiro, rimise il pugnale nello stivale e si avviò da dove era venuto.  
Aveva percorso poca strada che si girò.  
La ragazza vestita d'oro era scesa dalla china e saltellava cautamente verso l'ombra di Ren riverso sopra l'acqua.  
Ricordati di Fu-lin, ragazza, pensò, calciando la sabbia che si sollevava sopra i suoi piedi in dense zolle brillanti di mica.


	4. Arancione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi scuso non solo per l'attesa, ma anche per aver dovuto allungare i numeri dei capitoli; la storia richiede almeno un altro capitolo, se non due (Spero non di più, ma il background sta richiedendo un po' più tempo del dovuto). Spero comunque di terminarla entro l'estate.  
>  _Watch Cimes 2,_ Ennio Morricone, _Per un pugno di dollari:_ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-LyEvuULDFs  
>  _Pavane Op. 50,_ Gabriel Fauré, arrangiamento per chitarra, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6D3D0u6x8jg  
>  _Now sleeps the crimson petal,_ Custer Larue  & Nicholas Dodd: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vNz59t1M2UQ

Quando Ren si risvegliò, dovevano essere trascorse molte ore dal mattino.  
Non aveva memoria di essersi assopito e, per un attimo, fu preso da una sensazione di allarme.  
Il luogo che lo circondava era molto diverso dall’assolata valle in cui ricordava di aver sciolto il cavallo.  
Una penombra rossastra lo circondava da più lati; il cielo su di lui sembrava troppo vicino e privo di stelle, e l’aria era tiepida, e l’odore di carne speziata risvegliò in lui una sensazione da lungo dimenticata. _Fame_ , pensò. _Come è possibile?_  
Cercò di alzarsi.  
Era debole, e deboli erano i muscoli quando, faticosamente, allungò una mano per esplorare lo spazio intorno a lui.  
Quello che lo circondava era, si accorse, una spessa tenda di lana scura, al di là della quale un lume spandeva luce in un ambiente apparentemente privo di correnti. Quanto al cielo su di lui, non era che un drappo infeltrito.  
Tendendo l’orecchio, sentì qualcosa ribollire sul fuoco, e la brace scricchiolare languidamente e riecheggiare in quella che, immaginava, doveva essere una stanza piuttosto spaziosa.  
Ci fu un uggiolare sommesso- il cane, pensò.  
Povera bestia, non lo aveva abbandonato, dunque: molto probabilmente, aveva vagato in cerca di cibo e si era imbattuto in qualche pastore. Quest’ultimo doveva averne cercato il padrone e, trovandolo, lo aveva portato nella sua casa.  
Tornò a reclinare la testa sulla coperta che il suo misterioso ospite aveva ripiegato sotto il suo capo; era avvolta in un panno di cotone grezzo, e odorava di granaglie.  
Che potesse mai provare di nuovo qualcosa di simile alla pace, in tutti questi anni, qui, fra questi altipiani…

 

Da dietro alla tenda risuonavano dei passi sul battuto- passi brevi, un uomo non alto, pensò, e, vicino a lui, avvertì il dolce sciacquare di un liquido rovesciato dentro un contenitore: una conca, due conche, tre conche. Ne contò dieci, che cadevano, tintinnando, in quello che sembrava un grande timpano di stagno.  
Il cane si era alzato: graffiava il pavimento con le zampe.  
Socchiuse le palpebre: un contorno familiare trascorse, controluce, nello spazio fra la tenda e il lume, e sentì una folata di aria più fresca che lo fece rabbrividire, indebolito. Vide il lungo, serio muso del levriero spuntare fra le falde del tessuto, gli occhi dalla corea arrossata che lo guardavano, pensierosi.  
La bestia poggiò il muso sul letto, accanto ai suoi fianchi: sospirò e rimase così, ad osservarlo, pazientemente.  
Allungò la mano e lo accarezzò sulla testa: così aguzza, così magra. Così stanca. _Siamo entrambi così stanchi_.  
Poi, un’altra ombra danzò accanto alla luce e si allungò fin quasi al soffitto, sempre più vicina.  
Ren strinse le palpebre, e solo allora si accorse con terrore di non indossare più la maschera.  
L’uomo al di là della tenda lo aveva visto; l’uomo al di là della tenda conosceva il suo viso.  
  


Lo straniero aveva dormito per tre giorni. Le notti erano quiete e il sole girava e girava intorno al ventre delle montagne: lui, però, non si era mai mosso.  
Quando il ragazzo vestito di stracci se n’era andato, lei aveva osservato a lungo il forestiero: c’era sangue, sui suoi vestiti, ma non sembrava il suo.  
Si era inginocchiata nella terra bagnata dalla condensa del fiume, accanto a lui: l’aveva girato su un fianco, allontanandolo dalla riva prima che, nel sonno, potesse cadere nei flutti e annegare.  
Rohan non poteva saperlo, ma a lei soltanto i suoi vestiti non erano sembrati affatto candidi: erano sudici, invece, e consumati, e le scarpe erano quasi sfondate. La polvere e gli strappi sull’orlo della veste suggerivano che avesse fatto molta strada, lungo i carriaggi del versante, irti di sassi e di piante spinose, e ricoperti di una fine polvere gialla che le rade piogge non riuscivano mai a lavare del tutto.  
Ogni altro uomo avrebbe avuto terrore di lui e non avrebbe sopportato la sua presenza ma, a lei, non sembrò altro che un viaggiatore consumato dalla stanchezza- un uomo che, forse, era in fuga e non voleva mostrare il suo volto.  
Per il lungo tempo che gli stette vicina, pensò a cosa fosse meglio fare: se lasciarlo là, trascinandolo lontano dalla riva e poi abbandonandolo al suo destino, oppure svegliarlo e chiedergli chi fosse e cosa facesse nella sua valle.

  
Alla fine, la curiosità ebbe la meglio sulla prudenza ma, ben presto, si accorse che era impossibile strapparlo dal sonno.  
Questo la spaventò.  
Conosceva storie di viandanti che avevano camminato per giorni, sfidando la montagna, senza curarsi della propria stanchezza: a volte, quando si fermavano dopo tanto tempo, cadevano in uno stato di incoscienza e, per giorni, se avevano avuto la sfortuna di assopirsi all’aperto e da soli, come quest’uomo, restavano alla mercé delle intemperie e degli animali selvatici.  
Si raccontavano storie di spiriti e di demoni che ne predavano le anime e li trasformavano in orribili spettri, persi fra le gole montane, condannati a vagare fra la vita e la morte e a tormentare altri poveri sfortunati come loro. Rabbrividì.  
Quando si chinò su di lui, sentì che quasi non respirava: tastò il polso, ma era così debole che dovette stringere la carne e sentì le ossa sporgere sotto la pelle del guanto.  
_Quest’uomo sta morendo. Devo fare qualcosa_.  
Mentre pensava al da farsi, sentì che l’erba alle sue spalle frusciava non per il vento, ma per qualcosa che vi passava attraverso.  
Si girò.  
Fra l’avena, vide spuntare la testa di un cavallo: la osservava, mansuetamente. Era patito Quanto il cane. Forse apparteneva anche lui allo straniero.  
Si alzò e andò incontro al cavallo, richiamandolo con piccoli versi.  
Non ebbe bisogno di insistere: la bestia si affacciò sulla scesa e sembrò guardare lo straniero, incuriosito.  
Aveva redini di crine ritorto e una coperta sdrucita sulle ossa della schiena: la ragazza non vide né le frecce nei fianchi, né i tendini strappati, né gli zoccoli frantumati, e non ebbe paura di afferrare la briglia e tirarlo verso la riva.  
Qui, con molta fatica, riuscì a caricare lo straniero sulla sella della bestia e così, con il cane che li seguiva attraverso i cespugli, la strana processione risalì verso le rovine del castello.  


Stese lo straniero sul letto: lo liberò delle scarpe e gli sfilò il mantello da sotto le spalle; in fine, piegò una coperta e vi depose la testa.  
Poi, preparò a sciogliere il nastro che assicurava la maschera al volto.  
La stanza era avvolta nel silenzio: la tenda sospesa sullo stipite si muoveva appena.  
La bocca della maschera era spalancata, ed era nera, come se la notte stessa vi avesse stabilito il proprio rifugio: neppure spingendosi fin quasi nelle sue fauci era possibile intravedere che cosa vi si nascondesse.  
Osservò le zanne: erano forgiate in un materiale diverso dal resto e, avvicinandosi, si rese conto che si trattava di osso e che l’intera mascella era stata ricavata dalle spoglie di un animale- un lupo, certamente, o qualche sorta di gigantesco cane, perché poteva riconoscerne la dentatura ancora perfettamente conservata, come se la creatura a cui era appartenuta fosse ancora...viva.

  
Istintivamente, e nonostante il timore che l’oggetto le suscitava, allungò le dita e sfiorò le punte dei canini. Un grido di sorpresa e di dolore le sfuggì dalle labbra.  
Una scia rossa scintillava ora sul suo indice: la maschera l’aveva ferita.  
Nella penombra, le sembrò che la _cosa_ prendesse vita e la osservasse con espressione malevola. Provò freddo, improvvisamente- un gelido torpore le scorreva attraverso le membra.

  
Poi, il vento della prateria scostò la tenda: la luce ormai obliqua del sole penetrò nella stanza e illuminò il letto su cui riposava lo straniero.  
La maschera rifletteva i raggi: piccole macchie splendenti tremolarono sulla parete e, ridendo della propria stupidità, Rohan fece spallucce e sciolse il nodo, scoprendo il viso dell’uomo- un ragazzo con dei lineamenti insoliti, pallido e bruno; non ci si soffermò molto, a dire il vero.  
Senza perdere tempo, si si mise all’opera per sospendere una coperta intorno al giaciglio, perché il sole non disturbasse il riposo del viaggiatore.  
Quando ebbe finito, non pensava più a quello che era accaduto.  
Così trascorse la prima notte.

 

Il secondo giorno, Rohan aprì la tenda che riparava il forestiero: quello che vide la sconfortò oltre ogni dire.  
Era certa di aver controllato scrupolosamente prima di lasciarlo solo ma, apparentemente, non era stata affatto attenta, o qualche sorta di strano prodigio era all’opera: durante la notte, miriadi di ferite si erano aperte sul suo corpo.  
I vestiti e il letto erano macchiati di sangue, il suo viso era percorso da un’enorme taglio e la fronte era calda.  
La ragazza non si perse d’animo: corse al fiume e, con l’aiuto del cavallo, riuscì a riportare indietro due otri colmi di acqua.  
Li mise a bollire in una pentola e vi gettò tutte le più potenti erbe curative che aveva trovato nella prateria ai primi disgeli.  
Passò tutto il resto del pomeriggio a pulire le ferite e lavare via il sangue: asperse ogni taglio con un unguento che i pastori le avevano insegnato a fabbricare, e fasciò i più gravi con delle bende di tela che teneva da parte per quello scopo.

  
Lo straniero dormiva e la sua fronte scottava: non era sicura che avrebbe passato la notte, così vegliò al suo capezzale fino all’alba, la testa del levriero nel grembo.  
Per scacciare la solitudine, parlò al cane, gli raccontò delle storie e cantò a mezza voce le canzoni che i pastori le insegnavano, quando salivano al pasturo; persa nei riflessi che le fiamme disegnavano sulle pareti, fantasticò, fin quasi ad assopirsi, sulle avventure che potevano aver condotto il forestiero nella sua valle.  
La maschera la turbava: la girò verso il muro, e vide che l’interno era ruvido, e doveva aver causato molte delle piccole ferite che coprivano il viso del viaggiatore.  
Quanto a lui, verso l’alba Rohan iniziò a guardarlo intentamente, sperando di intravedere segni di miglioramento che le consentissero di stendersi per qualche ora: vide che veniva da lontano, perché le sue fattezze, sebbene familiari, erano molto diverse da quelle della gente di quelle terre. Era giovane.  
L’aurora filtrava sotto la tenda come una pallida marea rossastra quando, finalmente, la sua mano trovò che la fronte del forestiero era fresca, e che il respiro che usciva dalle sue narici si era fatto più frequente, più regolare.  
Si addormentò, la testa sul letto, la nuca contro i fianchi del ragazzo.  
Il cane rimase a fissare le ombre che il vento portava sulla soglia.

Era sera, quando Rohan si svegliò e vide con sgomento che quasi tutte le ferite erano scomparse, eccetto quella sul viso, e che la maschera era nuovamente rivolta verso di lei e la guardava con le sue vuote orbite a forma di foglia.

  
Così trascorse la seconda notte: della terza non aveva ricordo, perché, dopo aver preparato qualcosa per sé e per il cane, si abbatté sul pagliericcio e dormì profondamente fino al mattino successivo, quando trovò che lo straniero riposava serenamente, e che il battito del suo polso era tornato normale.  
Sicura che si sarebbe presto svegliato, lasciò il cane a guardia del suo padrone e se ne andò al fiume: fece il bagno, pescò, cacciò qualche lepre; carica di selvaggina e di erbe curative, tornò a mezzogiorno e cucinò del cibo per sé e per lo straniero, e nuovo decotto per pulire dalle cicatrici l’unguento ormai rappreso.  
Quando il sole tramontò, una freccia rossa sepolta fra l’angelica e i cespi di canapa, si alzò dal telaio con nuove bende e si avvicinò al fuoco per scaldare l’acqua.  


 

Quando la tenda si sollevò, Ren trattenne il respiro.  
Attraverso le ciglia, nella minuscola fessura frangiata di nero, intravide da principio solo i contorni dell’uomo, niente più che una macchia scura contro la luce aranciata del lume.  
Ma la sagoma era slanciata e sottile e la mano che si posò sulla sua fronte, per quanto irruvidita, era piccola e, in qualche modo, morbida.  
Così si tratta di una donna, pensò, con una stretta al cuore- o a quello che ne restava. Irradiava tepore e, quando lei si chinò su di lui, aspirò il denso aroma di cibo che ne aveva impregnato le vesti, l’odore di stallatico, e di erba, e di un corpo molto giovane, pieno di vita, di vigore, e di _qualcosa_ , qualcosa che non gli fu possibile afferrare perché la ragazza si era allontanata dalla sponda del letto, ora, e tutto ciò che Ren poteva avvertire era il suono dell’acqua.

 

Poi, la ragazza trascinò qualcosa di pesante accanto al letto e scostò la tenda.  
La sentì mormorare: la sua voce era gentile ma ferma e capì, in qualche modo, che stava allontanando il cane. Senza la maschera, però, non gli era possibile né comprendere altre lingue diverse dalla propria, né essere compreso.  
Ora era di nuovo al suo fianco; un buffo di aria più fredda sul torace fu l’unico avvertimento e, presto, sentì che si chinava sulle sue cosce e le circondava con le braccia- forti, piccole braccia di contadina, avvolte di stoffa ruvida, contro la sua pelle.  
_Sono nudo_ , pensò, e serrò le palpebre pieno di vergogna e di impotenza, e di collera, anche, perché, in tanti anni, aveva dimenticato cosa significasse essere inerme, lui, che seminava terrore e reverenza nei cuori degli uomini.  
Lui che non pativa né fame, né freddo, né fatica.

  
Quando la ragazza lo fece scivolare lentamente di lato, trattenne a fatica un gemito. Il dolore era insopportabile, diffuso ovunque in ogni parte del corpo, come se ogni singolo arto si ribellasse all’idea di essere strappato dall’inerzia e dal riposo.  
Ora le sue gambe erano immerse in una massa di acqua tiepida; ben presto, le braccia lo cinsero di nuovo, prendendolo sotto le ascelle e sollevandolo dal giaciglio quel tanto che bastava per deporlo delicatamente in un lungo catino, contro un fianco del quale si sentì reclinare la schiena.  
Una parte del liquido straripò oltre il bordo, sollevato dall’immersione del suo corpo. Questo suscitò un’esclamazione di disappunto nella ragazza, che si allontanò verso l’altro capo della stanza.  
Ren osò socchiudere gli occhi e osservarla mentre gli offriva le spalle, intenta a frugare in una cassa. Indossava una veste gialla, raccolta in vita con una cintura ricamata.  
I capelli castani erano raccolti in tre ciuffi lungo la nuca. Dove l'aveva già vista?  
Riabbassò le palpebre prima che si girasse.

 

Sentì il rumore ovattato di qualcosa che cadeva a terra, e i passi della ragazza che vi camminava sopra avvicinandosi al catino.  
Poi, si inginocchiò lungo un fianco, immerse un panno nell’acqua, e con questo iniziò a pulirlo.  
Nella stanza non si sentiva che il sobbollire della pentola, i brevi scrosci d’acqua, e il suono delle mani di lei che tornavano a immergersi nell’acqua e vi strizzavano lo straccio, sollevando spruzzi e brevi flutti che si rifrangevano contro l’orlo d’ottone della vasca. Dopo che gli ebbe strofinato le gambe, e i fianchi, e lo sterno, la ragazza allungò le mani sul suo volto e lui trattenne il fiato perché, se da molti anni il suo corpo era sordo alle esigenze della carne, l’ultima volta che qualcuno aveva toccato il suo viso era così lontano nel tempo che il ricordo lo raggiunse e lo abbandonò nello stesso momento e, nella sorpresa, trasalì.  
La ragazza si fermò. Per qualche minuto Ren resistette alla tentazione di aprire ancora gli occhi e rimase immobile, le anche adagiate sul fondo ruvido del catino, i muscoli così tesi che ben presto ripresero a fargli male.  
Tranquillizzata, la ragazza riprese quello che stava facendo e, ben presto, il risuonare dei rumori nel vuoto della stanza, la sensazione delle mani di lei sulla fronte, e il calore che traspirava dal suo palmo attraverso il panno lo indussero in una sorta di trasognamento. Quando lei lasciò cadere lo straccio nell’acqua e si alzò, non se ne accorse, e non la sentì tornare indietro trafficare con un oggetto metallico.

  
Una sensazione di freddo fra le costole e un odore pungente, di menta e di ferro, lo scossero dal suo torpore: spalancò gli occhi ancor prima di rendersene conto.  
Davanti a lui, accoccolata a terra, il mento sull’orlo della vasca e un braccio sospeso su di lui, la ragazza lo fissava.  
Il suo viso gli era fin troppo noto: in effetti, lo aveva visto migliaia di volte in sogno, anni e anni prima di quel giorno d'ottobre in cui un grinzoso mercante del continente aveva bussato alla porta del _dojo_ e, non ottenendo risposta, aveva lasciato davanti alla soglia un piccolo scrigno di sandalo.  
E lo aveva visto dopo, ancora- i sogni erano sempre più vividi, e lo scrigno sigillato nella stanza del maestro sembrava chiamarlo, _perché obbedire, perché sottostare, quando la gloria e il potere che ti spettano per nascita scuoteranno le fondamenta della terra e trascineranno le moltitudini in ginocchio al tuo passaggio, e sarai signore del mondo, dalla culla del giorno alle regioni in cui il Sole si reclina?_

  
_Non sarebbe mai, mai dovuto accadere_ , pensò.  
Per un qualche impulso privo di logica, e che lo riempì di collera, sentì il bisogno di distogliere lo sguardo e di coprirsi il volto; si girò, e la vide, la _cosa_ \- appoggiata su una cassa di legno, accanto al letto- _quella detestabile cosa,_ che gli sorrideva con le fauci spalancate e un dente sporco di sangue, e gli mormorava nella testa.

 _Tu sai che cosa significa; sai cosa devi fare, adesso_. _Nessun mortale_ _può_ _guardare negli occhi uno spirito della Morte e restare in vita. E' un vero peccato; avrebbe fatto molto meglio a lasciarti alla mercé dei lupi! Prima dell’alba, sarà morta._ _E_ _sarai_ _proprio_ _tu a ucciderla._


End file.
